


A Pirate's Persuasion

by juniperjadelove



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperjadelove/pseuds/juniperjadelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You see Captain I am merely a man on mission. I asked you a simple question. Answer it and you and your crew will be spared.”</p><p>Rei scoffs but makes no reply. His captor raises an eyebrow and his lips curve into a sweet smile that sends a wave of uneasiness through the naval captain.</p><p>“Awww no response? Well then you leave me no choice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Growlithe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlithe/gifts).



 (art by me. [source](http://juniperarts.tumblr.com/post/104003378528/i-was-running-low-on-ideas-to-draw-and-nagireigisa))

 

 

A warm hand gently cups Rei’s face. He feels the owner’s hot breath against his lips.

 

“You see Captain I am merely a man on mission. I asked you a simple question. Answer it and you and your crew will be spared.”

 

Rei scoffs but makes no reply. His captor raises an eyebrow and his lips curve into a sweet smile that sends a wave of uneasiness through the naval captain.

 

“Awww no response? Well then you leave me no choice.”

 

Before Rei can blink magenta eyes and blond hair are in his face. Hot breath once again greeting his lips.The captain jerks away only to be held in place by the cool metal chains restraining him to the chair he sits in.

 

Rei tries his best not make eye contact with the small man inches away from his face. It proves rather difficult when he feels his legs being parted and a knee pressed against a certain sensitive area. Rei gasps and looks at his captor in horror.

 

“What in God’s name are you doing?”

 

The same warm hand cups Rei’s face once more but not as gentle. Shinning magenta eyes narrow.

 

“I will have to _persuade_ you to tell me,” the pirate replies, determined, ignoring Rei’s question.

 

The captain’s thoughts swirl and he is about to respond when he feels the knee in between his legs press harder onto his crotch.

 

Rei holds back a gasp and tries to move away, the metal restraints betraying him. The hand cupping his face leaves and clasps Rei’s wrists to the chair’s arms.

 

The naval captain turns his head to look away, anywhere but at this pirate in front of him.

 

Such an embarrassing situation this is. Rei thinks to himself. How did it come to this? After two years of the best naval training and education why did it do him no good? How did these low life pirates manage to overtake his ship? The vessel itself is far superior to anything a pirate could own so how?

 

Suddenly Rei feels the pirate’s breath on his ear and those thoughts dissipate from his mind like smoke.

 

“Will you tell me what I want?” The blond whispers, sending an involuntary shiver through Rei’s body. The pirate’s tone sounds less questionable and more matter of fact, as though he anticipates Rei’s actions.

 

“I will not tell you _anything_ ,” he counters with as much venom in his words as he can muster.

 

The pirate lips curve into a sly smile that Rei cannot see. A low humming melody fills the wooden cabin and soft lips connect with Rei’s jaw- just below his ear. He keeps his mouth shut. Rei will not give this pirate what he wants.

 

The touch continues as Nagisa kisses along the captain’s jaw down to his neck. Rei tries his best to ignore the contact and growing heat below his stomach. Out of all the methods this pirate could have chosen to gain information he chooses the one that Rei has no experience or need for. Great.

 

Hands quickly unbutton the garment around Rei's neck and open it, exposing more of his flawless skin. The blond pirate kisses Rei’s collarbone before licking one wet line up his neck to the corner of his jaw. The kisses continue along his neck with the added measure of tongue and biting. Rei feels his face burning- thank god they are the only ones in the room. He wills himself to think of other things but it's difficult.

 

Within seconds the touch on Rei’s neck is gone and he turns his head, looking the pirate square in the face.

 

Half-lid magenta eyes stare at him curiously. The pirate has a look that says _Give up yet?_ on his features. Rei only stares daggers at him.

 

The blond’s face inches closer in the already minimal distance between them. Before Rei can react those soft lips are on his own- completely new territory for the naval captain. The majority of his time and energy had been devoted to his studies. Illogical things such as love and romance were last on his long list of concerns.

 

Nagisa closes his eyes and moves his lips against Rei’s.

 

The captain stiffens and makes no movement until he feels something wet swipe across his mouth and gasps at the sensation. The blond uses the moment to stick his tongue into Rei’s open mouth. Their tongues touch and Rei feels his mind go hazy.

 

This is new to him. Rei knows it is wrong and as much as his mind- the logical part- is screaming at him to stop his body responds by hesitantly moving his lips against Nagisa’s, kissing back with closed eyes.

 

The captain feels the blond smile against his lips and let out a long sigh. The knee pressed against him moves in circles, continuing to apply pressure to his harden length-much to Rei’s embarrassment.

 

Their teeth clash together, due to Rei’s inexperience. He's surprised that his glasses have not gotten in the way yet. The pirate giggles in amusement when Rei ruts himself- out of instinct- on the blond’s knee.

 

A small thought flickers in the back of Rei’s mind that he should stop-that this is wrong- but it is gone as quickly as it enters.

 

The kiss deepens to a slow, sensual pace, and Rei feels dizzy hearing the wet noises their mouths are making. The captain explores the other’s mouth with his tongue resulting in a low moan from Nagisa. The blond pirate re-angles their faces and takes Rei’s lower lip with his teeth, biting playfully and borderline painful.

 

Rei groans and as he bites back he feels himself emerging from the haze clouding his mind.

 

The captain blinks a few times to regain clarity. Instantly he remembers where he is and his situation.

 

Despite the rather intimate moment they are sharing the pirate still has his hands pinning Rei’s arms to the chair. Nagisa has Rei exactly where he wants.

 

But I have _you_ right where I want _you_. The captain thinks to himself.

 

With Nagisa’s lip between his teeth Rei bites down as hard as he can.

 

The pirate yelps and jerks backwards, bring a hand up to his mouth. The blond touches his open lip with his thin fingers and stares at the rich, red blood that paints his fingertips.

 

Much to Rei’s dismay the pirate’s mouth curves upward into a menacing smile, a drop of crimson rolling from his lower lip down his chin. He laughs lightly, cheeks dusted pink.

 

The words the pirate say sound half crazed, half excited.

 

“Oh _Captain_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that in due time the two end up working together as a duo (boyfriends) ... roaming the seas causing trouble.
> 
> This is kind of silly but I thought it would be better to write out what I imagined in my mind than draw it.
> 
> Mainly influenced by nagireigisa on tumblr (or growlithe on ao3) ... who was in the mood for some pirate au reigisa.


End file.
